


The Call, the Wedding, and the Fallout

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Is that angst?, One Shot, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, idkkkk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Three years after that call, everything seemed better now for Padmé. She was able to move on. She found a man to fall in love with. She had supportive friends. Her relationship was no longer on-and-off. Everything was looking good for her.Then came wedding day.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Rush Clovis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Call, the Wedding, and the Fallout

Padmé was almost shivering when she took the phone in her hands. Because of her moving elsewhere for her career’s sake, her relationship with Anakin had been on-and-off and only kept dying out as the days passed. Early on, it seemed as though calls could keep them content when they were away from each other, but as time went by, the flame that kept their relationship alive and breathing just slowly but surely died out. She knew their love would likely always remain, but she knew that their relationship, that their ability to stay together was dying with no hope to survive. She knew that she would have to douse the flame and leave its remains.

Crying as she looked for his number, she eventually called Anakin.

_ANAKIN: Hello?_

_PADME: Anakin._

_ANAKIN: Padmé, hey._

_PADME: Um, c-can…we talk?_

_ANAKIN: Of course, but what’s wrong? You sound like you’re…_

_PADME: Crying? Yes, I know. Y-you’ll know why in a bit._

_ANAKIN: Okay, okay, I’ll listen._

_PADME: So, it’s about…our relationship and how it’s been going for the past few months._

_ANAKIN: O-okay._

_PADME: I-I’ve just been thinking that…maybe we should…stop for a bit, you know? I-I don’t know, maybe like…a little break of some kind? A…pause to the relationship or something?_

_ANAKIN: You sound like there’s something more than that._

_PADME: Okay, well, (sobs) I…guess there is something more._

_ANAKIN: What is it?_

_PADME: I’ve just been thinking that over the past few months, our relationship’s just been…dying out. It hasn’t been working. Seeing one another only once or twice in a month hasn’t made our relationship any better, especially with you being a…teacher in Robotics for a school basically a city and a half apart from where I work, an interior design company. Ani, you know I love you, but…this just isn’t working out. I love you, and I suppose I always will, but this isn’t working. We can’t keep being like this. This relationship of ours, it just…won’t work out, you know?_

_ANAKIN: Oh…_

_PADME: (sniffle) I know it’s probably better to talk about this in person, but…the next time we’ll be able to see each other is in a few weeks’ time, so…_

_ANAKIN: Yeah…_

_PADME: I’m really sorry. I know both of us probably thought that this was it, that we were going to be married in many years’ time after we went from being best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend._

_ANAKIN: Hey, it-it’s not your fault, Padmé._

_PADME: Still._

_ANAKIN: Mm._

_PADME: W-well, would it be fine if I, you know, end this call so I can…cry myself to sleep?_

_ANAKIN: Well, I’m…beginning to cry myself, so…yeah._

_PADME: Okay, bye, Anakin._

_ANAKIN: Bye, Padmé._

She sobbed as she ended the call and slammed the phone onto her bed. Curling up with her head on the pillow, she knew this was going to be a very, very long night.

____________________

**_THREE YEARS LATER…_ **

Padmé’s wedding was to take place outside the house owned by Rush Clovis, her fiancé, so it was slightly cheaper than the norm. Rush was quite the businessman, so the luxurious house came to her as no surprise at all. Right now, she was in her room, getting everything finalized as the wedding of theirs was about to begin. Her friends and bridesmaids, Sabé and Dormé, were helping her out with the dress in her makeup room, and both were excited to see their longtime friend getting married, as one would expect.

“You know, I still can’t believe you’ve been able to get over Anakin,” Sabé commented. “For a year, it felt like you were just going to keep yourself in that hole that you put yourself in because of the breakup.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too,” Dormé agreed. “But, we’re glad you did. You were miserable for quite a bit.”

Smiling, Padmé nodded before shrugging, “Only took meeting Rush for me to get over him.”

“Can I come in?”, a muffled voice from outside asked.

“Sure,” someone else from outside answered, and aforementioned someone opened the door for the man.

The man walked inside, and it turned out to be the familiar, thick-haired six-footer Anakin Skywalker. He was wearing a midnight blue tuxedo over his bow tie, and Padmé had to admit that he was looking rather dashing at this point.

Padmé’s eyes widened at the sight, completely forgetting that she had invited him to the wedding, “Oh, A-Anakin.”

“Padmé,” he replied with a small nod, his face completely unreadable. “It’s…been a while, hasn’t it?”

She nodded, “It has.”

Padmé then turned to Sabé and Dormé, “Uh, c-could you two, you know, leave us for a bit? I think I’m good already.”

Sabé and Dormé were going to leave, but not until Sabé spoke one more time, “You two better be done in five minutes. Wedding’s about to start.”

“Okay.”

Anakin watched as her bridesmaids left the room before turning to his ex-girlfriend, “Well, uh, congratulations. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t thinking you’d find yourself in another relationship with how badly you were crying _that_ night, but you did. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Padmé replied, a soft smile on her face. “How have you been doing, uh, relationship-wise? That-that is if you…would be willing to answer that, of course.”

“Well,” Anakin shrugged. “I haven’t found myself in any relationship in a while. None of the women around here really caught my eye.”

“Around here?”, she raised an eyebrow. “But, you live two cities away.”

“Yeah,” he laughed sheepishly. “About that, I, uh, have been moved to the other campus, which is here. I…moved here recently. I don’t want you to treat it as something significant though, just saying.”

“Ah, I see.”

“I guess I just subconsciously stopped dating. I’m not sure.”

“Ah, well, I can see why you would. I am pretty sure something like that is normal.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he slowly nodded. “I’m surprised you invited me, actually.”

“Nobody’s taken the ‘best friend’ title away from you, so…”, she shrugged.

Anakin chuckled, “I’m just glad I can see you again. It’s been…a very long time since we last talked.”

She smiled and stood up, “Come here.”

One would’ve expected the two to kiss, but no, unlike most other times, it was just a friendly hug between the two. It was almost as if the hug were a statement, a statement that their relationship would only be a friendship, but it wasn’t something that would personally hit the two.

Padmé pulled out of the hug before patting him on the shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll find the woman for you soon.”

“I hope so,” he mumbled. “I think I can though.”

“Yeah, if I found my man, I’m sure you’ll find your woman in time,” she smiled up at him, but neither noticed her smile faltering for the shortest of moments. “Surely, there has to be someone out there wanting to pursue you.”

“You make that sound a bit…odd.”

She laughed, “Don’t interpret it like that, but you get the point.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah, well, anyway, we should…probably get going before Sabé comes up here and says that I’m late for my own wedding.”

Anakin nodded before opening the door for her and following her out and downstairs.

____________________

The music started, and with that, the bridesmaids made their way under the flower arch and down the aisle (or more simply, between the chairs). Rush was stood at the very front.

The ceremony proceeded.

The ceremony proceeded like normal, but while things seemed like normal for many, things were not for Padmé. She found herself thinking about things, about _Anakin._ She found herself looking back at that call, at all the tears that fell after that, and all the opportunities she threw away with doing that. She found herself trying to push this thought away, knowing her life would be secure with Rush Clovis. She found herself trying to deny all her feelings for Anakin coming back like a truck running over her. She found herself internally berating herself for doing this, for thinking of this, for feeling this way. She found herself wanting to clench her fist and punch herself.

She snapped back to reality as the officiant spoke, “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

She was nervous someone would notice how she was feeling at the moment, so she turned to the audience to see if anyone would stand. She really should’ve known that this would only make her even more obvious.

One of her guests, a coworker of hers, stood up, bringing on gasps from the others sat by her, “The bride, she-she…looks doubtful. I don’t think she’s ready, for…she may love someone else.”

The gasps were only more louder before they simultaneously turned to Padmé, looking for confirmation on if she really did love someone else or not.

Unable to speak, Padmé thought on if she really did love someone else, and if she did, who was it?

The answer was far too obvious for her.

 _Anakin_.

She slowly looked up at Rush.

With furrowed eyebrows, Rush spoke, “Padmé, do you…?”

Padmé wanted to say “yes,” but instead, she simply looked down in shame and nodded.

There were many surprises in life, but her being hit across the face right after was not one of them.

She fell to the floor as the groomsmen all held back Rush who was intent on inflicting more pain. As they did, a few of the bridesmaids came to her aid and likely did so with a few questions.

Crying in regret, Padmé pushed away the bridesmaids who were approaching her, ran through the aisle, and retreated back into the house.

She ran up to her makeup room, curled up as she sat against the wall, and she cried into her arms.

____________________

“Padmé!”, Anakin chased her up the stairs, but she was picking up the pace, clearly outrunning him. There were also a few people following him, namely Sabé and Dormé.

He followed her into the makeup room, and there she was, curled up, crying into her folded arms.

“Padmé…”

Her head jolted upwards, her eyes filled with tears, regret, and anything of the like, and like earlier, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

She jumped to her feet, ran at him, and hugged him tightly before speaking quickly, “Anakin, Anakin, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“W-wha…?”

He hugged her back.

“Please, please, forgive me. Forgive me for everything, please, I’m sorry.”

With a confused look, he turned to Sabé and Dormé who shook their heads slowly, clearly already understanding what was going on.

Rubbing her back, he asked, “W-what do you mean?”

She looked up at him, “I-I still love you, Ani.”

She dug her head into his chest before continuing, “I still love you. I always have. I’ll never be with anyone but you. Rush never replaced you. Please, will you please forgive me? I’m sorry. I know you’ll never give me another chance, but p-please, could you forgive me for all I’ve done to you? That’s all I ask.”

His eyes widened.

He kissed the top of her head, “Don’t worry, I’ll…help you through this. I promise.”

She shook her head before sniffling, “You don’t need to. I did this to myself. You don’t need to help me. I don’t deserve it.”

“I want to.”

She looked up at him with the smallest signs of hopeful eyes, “W-what do…you mean? You…would?”

“Of course, I would. I love you, and I’m still in love with you, why wouldn’t I?”

He turned, and it seemed as though Sabé and Dormé took steps back as they gave them space.

She hugged him even tighter, “I’m sorry, Ani. I’m really sorry. I-I…broke your heart, and I didn’t bother to try and fix it for so long. I’m really sorry. I’ve been so stupid.”

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, you don’t need to worry,” he kissed the top of her head once again before rubbing her back. “I’m here, angel. I’m right here.”

____________________

Anakin soon took Padmé to his apartment to give her a place to collect all her thoughts and to give her breathing room. With that, he took a few clothes from her closet for her to change into just worth a night or two and asked Sabé and Dormé to let everyone know what he was up to and to deal with the rest of the guest. The ride home was awkward, all things considered, as Padmé cried all throughout, kept insulting herself, and kept asking for his forgiveness, to which he always replied that she didn’t do anything wrong because in reality, she really didn’t, at least not in any day apart from the wedding.

Anakin handed Padmé a cup of water before sitting next to her as she drank, “How are you feeling?”

Padmé shrugged, “Fine, I guess.”

“If you still loved me, w-why…did you agree to marry Rush in the first place?”

“I-I…thought I moved on from you,” she stammered. “I thought Rush really was my true love, but when you came back, all the emotions, all the feelings, they came back as well. Initially, I, uh, wanted to still marry Rush because my future was going to be secure, but as time passed, I knew my future wasn’t going to _thrive_.”

“I’m sorry then,” he replied simply. “This is m-my fault. I shouldn’t have come.”

“No, no, no, no,” she shook her head vigorously. “It’s okay. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have learned the truth.”

Anakin nodded, “I have a feeling Rush wouldn’t be very happy with me.”

“You think that’s bad?”, she scoffed. “You should probably try and imagine how mad he is at me.”

He laughed weakly, “Yeah.”

There was a bit of silence between the two before Anakin stood up to get something.

He eventually came back and asked.

“So, if you still love me and I…still love you, do you want to…try again? I moved here, remember? We can see each other much more easily now, maybe even move in together.”

She turned to him, “Y-you…want to?”

He smiled softly, “I do. I still love you, after all.”

Her lips curled into a smile, “I’d like that.”

It came as no surprise when Anakin brought her in for a kiss.

____________________

Padmé came home late that evening. She had a few things to clear up with her superiors, not that she was all that bothered by it. After all, she was used to this with her now being a Project Manager. After quietly having a quick snack and getting herself changed, she walked upstairs to get to the bedroom.

She smiled adoringly as she saw her husband, Anakin Skywalker, now the Subject Area Coordinator of the Robotics Department in the school, sleeping soundly to the right of their five-year old twins, Luke and Leia, who both likely had a nightmare, hence them sleeping with him.

“Come to bed,” she heard someone murmur, obviously being Anakin.

She laughed lightly, “I’m coming.”

She got on the bed next to their twins and quickly let herself be taken away by good sleep. 


End file.
